


Not without me

by FiKate



Series: It's you and me [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Feels, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Not long after Scarif, Cassian goes off on a mission with Kay that goes badly and Jyn makes some choices as she realizes how Cassian values himself.Now has a follow up ficYou're in Ruins.





	Not without me

The message came in in the early hours of the morning when Jyn was finishing a shift on communications, it was encrypted and she recognized the code that meant Cassian. It was simple, he never wasted words though it would have come from Kay, this was practiced; _Booted, will remove and return._

She found one of Draven’s aides, a young Nautolan who already had some of Cassian’s stillness to carry the message and then stared at the array, that wasn’t a call for help, it was an acknowledgement. He was captured, being held in some Imperial cell, and he didn’t expect anyone other than Kay to get him. At the end of her shift, she found a place to sit near the landing pads, hidden from view but she could see it all. She would be here when he got back, because he would. She squeezed the crystal at her neck to anchor herself, he’d never left her behind. 

Ships came and went, at some point, Bodhi found her and put a ration bar into her hand and said, “This is what he does. He’ll be back.” 

“He shouldn’t have to,” That was what kept hurting, she’d seen him for a moment see himself as she saw him on Scarif. Hope for himself, not just for the Rebellion, his life mattered to her. Then they hadn’t known what to do next. She’d had little romances but what they had wasn’t small and she didn’t know how to start. He didn’t either, he’d gone back to doing what hurt him, lonely missions in the shadows.

Bodhi leaned against her and said, “I’ll make you some tea.” 

By the time he returned, night had started to fall and she held the mug and smiled at Bodhi, who kept surprising her. His face was so open but he was as stubborn as she was and was going to take care of her. 

The tea was spicy and warmed her body though the rest of her felt cold. They always kept Imperial cells colder than was comfortable and too brightly lit to disorient you. Cassian wouldn’t break, that wasn’t what he did, he kept going until he had nothing left to give. 

She woke to a ship arriving, night had truly fallen, Bodhi had put a blanket around her before he left. No one ran out when the door opened and Kay and Cassian came down the ramp. Kay was holding Cassian like she had on Scarif, they must have found his old injury and focused there, she’d seen Imperials do that too often. She should stand up and greet them, instead she stood up and walked closer but still in shadow.

“Jyn will not like this. She will insist on coming along next time,” Kay said as they moved towards the Infirmary.

“Kay, stop it. I don’t matter that much and we did fine,” Cassian sounded so tired and defeated. 

Jyn didn’t step forward though Kay angled his head and almost nodded to her, “After you rest, she will lecture you and I will not help.” 

“Kay,” There was the familiar exasperation in his voice as they moved out of her hearing. 

Jyn counted off thirty minutes before going to the Infirmary where Kay waited and said, “He is asleep. The chances of survival are better when you are involved.” Then Kay walked away and she laughed, she had Kay’s blessing.

The smell of bacta hit her first, its aggressive clean scent always got up her nose and never seemed to leave. He was on a bed, his shirt off and bacta down one side. As she stepped closer, she could see he was sleeping peacefully, knowing Kay, he was probably sedated. He seemed so much smaller and alone like this, when he twitched in his sleep, she fitted herself beside him and pulled him towards her. 

*******  
Cassian didn’t know if he was awake, there was someone warm beside him. Opening his eyes hurt but he managed and saw Jyn’s sleeping face. He couldn’t be awake, he’d had this dream before. Carefully he traced her face, she felt real and then her eyes opened. She blinked and kissed him, he tasted her tears when she broke away and said, “Don’t do that ever again.”

“Do what?” He could follow her orders.

“Almost die without me, I won’t let you,” Her voice was angry and hurt and he hated that he’d created that.

“Jyn,” That didn’t make sense, he wasn’t that important. She was bright and living, he fit in the dark working alone, she knew that. She’d seen that as soon as she’d met him. 

Jyn kept meeting his eyes, he didn’t know what she was looking for, “Stop that, I’m not leaving and you’re not either.” 

He nodded, he wouldn’t go until he knew what she saw, “I won’t.” 

Then she kissed him again, his side protested and he knew a medic would say something and he’d have to report but she was here.


End file.
